Conversazione:Ducksoup/@comment-23999472-20150922222030
Look, I respect you and you respect me, but so you can not go forward because obviously we do not understand. So let me explain how I'm going to handle this wiki Wikia in the rules, in particular images and sex. I state to tell you that I have read the rules of Wikia and apply general rules of censorship of any medium known, I have to admit that I thought that both are reasonable. As I mentioned earlier, this wiki is dedicated to sex, but ironicamnete censor its contents for accuracy (weird, huh?). However I'm not intentionally vulgar or obscene as it sounds you think he so wishes, but they are natural, it is sex. What I'm trying to explain is how I conceive the term of censure to the original images of the author of the books from which they were taken. The complaint relating to sexuality in the media is usually applied in this way, that I follow: 1) Nudity: show a human (or humanoid that is) naked or partially naked is not really the problem, it appears if you show the female nipples, genitals of both genders and anus. So long as these are covered by anything (parts of clothing, squares blacks of censorship, even hands placed in those spots and opaque correctly) or somehow not shown not incur violations, I think. 2) Scenes of sex, at least in my case, which I think has been quite successful, autocensor pictures showing the characters engaged in such acts fading in pixels or alternatively coloring it black as if they were shadows. So I intend to apply this concept to make permissive pictures and not violate anything with contents that follow them. What I'm trying to make you understand is that there are differences between the images of the artist. There are: A) Pictures gray: those where sexual content and nudity feel better. Just adopt the solutions described above. B) Images colored profiles: we are here and the question that I said, your little wrong (no offense). The above image, important in this wiki, are used to present the monster girls as they appear to the reader. Looking at each image, I noticed that the artist simply draw the nudity and sex in gray images, not in those that are colored depictions of the subject eniente more. So in this case do not violate anything, are depictions of sensual and beautiful girls, but which do not show the physical zones mentioned before covered in some way or are having sex. Therefore, I think you're right about not delete or modify these especially colorful pictures. I admit it was wrong in the past several times, but was looking for a good way to self-censorship to the other images (which I eventually found). I ask you therefore to accept that my method of management, because pretty well done as I have thought. I ask you also to be able to put the following colorful pictures you deleted earlier and following the above reasoning: * '''File: Charybdis new.png' '': I think you have it canceled because the character is naked except the exoskeleton of barnacle and hands on his chest. As long as the vagina and nipples are covered, even with their hands and the shell, they are fine. A naked body without erogenous zones discoveries is permissive represent him. * '''File: Scylla.jpg' '': did not give me an explanation, but I think you have it canceled because of the sit. But the picture is not vulgar, shows no sign of anus and / or vagina, then I see no reason not to include it. The seat is not part of the erogenous zones censored, if not making visible the anus and the profile of the genitals of both sexes. * '''File: 276 kakuen L.jpg' '': I wrote in another message, but I repeat. Red panties are narrow, but they are still a garment covering the sex of the character despite the location and the views seductive. I think you're confused for a vagina the folds of the skin of the inner thighs of the girl pulled precisely because the panties are narrow and the character is moving. I mean, it is reasonable, you saw the voluptuousness of her body, right? And if the artist wants to represent nudity and sexual scenes would do in those gray images, not in the main representations. In conclusion, I think I have explained in a clear and concise explanations and my intentions. I will not fight you or the system of Wikia, just say that you have to dwell on the details and reason about to avoid conflicts. I do not want conflicts, I just want to make this wiki that I manage so that they can not violate anything. Now any possible images severely censor and if I consider harmless those profiles so I think they are. I need those pictures of profiles, are among the most important for the wiki. They are more careful than before. I promise you, if there are obvious physical signs described above will cover the area with white or pixels, but frankly looking at the existing images I see nothing to be applied, are already autocensurate artist. I only ask you to approve these arguments. Do not you think I've found some good solutions to the problem? I hope you understand. Hello again. PS: My speech is a brick, but if I can not explain right now I can not do it and the situation would fall between us.